tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Therigatha3.7
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Therigatha >> Therigatha3.7 Adapted from Archaic Translation By Mrs. Rhys Davids 1909 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 3.7 Sela , 'The Alavikan,' Daughter Of The King Of Alavi She, too, having lived in the past as the previous Theris, was born in a clansman's house at Hansavati, and was given in marriage by her parents to a clansman's son of equal birth. With him she lived happily till his death. Then, being herself advanced in years, and growing anxious as she searched to find good destination(afterlife), she went about from place to place, 1 from vihara(monastery) to vihara, with the intention of learning from teachers of religion. Then one day she came up to the Bodhi-tree of the Master 2 and sat down, thinking: 'If a Buddha, an Bhagwa, be unequalled and matchless among men, may this one show me the miracle of Buddhahood.' Scarce had the thought arisen when the Tree blazed forth, the branches appeared as if made of gold, the horizon shone all around. And she, inspired at that sight, fell down and worshipped, and for seven days sat there. On the seventh day she performed a grand feast of offering and worship to the Buddha. By this meritorious karma she was reborn in this Buddha-era, in the kingdom of Alavi, as the King's daughter, and named Sela. But she was also known as 'The Alavikan.' When she came to years of discretion, her father became disciple of the Master(Buddha) , he was also ordained, and went with him to the city of Alavi. Sela, being yet unmarried, went with the King and heard the Master(Buddha) preach. She became a believer and a lay-disciple. Afterwards, when currents of awakening started within, she became ordained, worked her way in insight meditation (Vipassana3), and because of the promise in her and the maturity of her knowledge, she, crushing the sankharas(desires , emotions, habits) of thought, word and deed,4 soon won Arahantship (enlightenment equal to Buddha). From that time on, as an Elder, she lived at Savatthi. And one day she went forth from Savatthi to meditate in the Dark Grove(Andha-vanam), and sat down beneath a tree. Then Mara(devil), alone and wishing to interrupt her seclusion, approached in the guise of a stranger, saying: Never shall you find escape while in the world! What profits you then your loneliness? Take the good things of life while yet you may. Repentance else too late awaits you . (57) Then the Theri–thinking: 'Verily, it is that foolish Mara(devil) who would deny me the Nibbana that is revealed to me, and asks me to choose the sensuous life. He knows not that I am an Arahant(enlightened equal to Buddha). Now will I tell him and confound him'– recited the following: Like spears and javelins are the joys of sense That pierce and tear apart the mortal frames of us. These that you call the good things of life'– Good of that class to me is nothing worth. (58) In every way the love of pleasure is removed, And the part of ignorance within is removed Know this, O Evil One, hence! Here, O Destroyer, you shall not prevail. (59) ---- 1 Members of religious orders frequented 'parks' (arama) or 'groves' when dwelling near towns since rules of the ascetic life did not permit living in towns & villages . 2 Every Buddha had his specific kind of Bodhi-tree under which he attained Buddhahood 3 Vipassana : This refers to the foremost insight meditation called 'Vipassana' taught by Buddha in which attention is focussed on inner phenomenon (breath,body,emotions , sensations & mind) with detachment (samata/equanimity) leading to self-awakening & enlightenment. 4 Sankhara, i.e., their potency to lead to rebirth, also habits, propensities , tendencies, behavior etc.